Bleed for Me
by BlackDragon8
Summary: After killing Buffy, Spike leaves Sunnydale to track down an old girlfriend. Meanwhile, the new Slayer is out to avenge Buffy's death.
1. Bleed For Me

"Bleed For Me"  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
was to be at your service  
  
but now I'm alone  
  
cause you were here and you're gone  
  
And all I ever wanted  
  
was to feel I had a purpose  
  
but now that's all gone  
  
But if you could give me  
  
just one love  
  
just one life  
  
just one chance to believe in mine  
  
just one love  
  
just one life  
  
you'd bleed for me  
  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
  
now I'm stuck  
  
out on a line.  
  
Bleed for me  
  
I didn't care to be with you  
  
now you're stuck in my mind  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
was to be what you needed  
  
cause something so strong  
  
it could never be wrong.  
  
And all I can promise  
  
is to say what I'm feeling  
  
We've made it so long  
  
But if you could give me  
  
just one love  
  
just one life  
  
just one chance to believe in mine  
  
just one love  
  
just one life  
  
you'd bleed for me  
  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
  
now I'm stuck  
  
out on a line.  
  
You'd bleed for me  
  
I didn't care to be with you  
  
now you're stuck in my mind  
  
Just one love in my life...  
  
You'd bleed for me  
  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
  
now I'm stuck  
  
out on a line.  
  
Bleed for me  
  
I didn't care to be with you  
  
now you're stuck in my mind  
A/N: I just wanted to post these lyrics so that everyone can know this song. This song doesn't really have anything to do with the fic besides that it kinda goes with the plot, but other than that, I doubt this song will be in the fic or anything. Also, this song is by Saliva if anyone didn't already know that. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Bleed For Me Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ranae and Kanika. A/N: This is my first attempt at a Buffy fic, and I haven't really been watching the show that long, which is why I have almost no Buffy characters in it besides Spike, Dawn, and a little talk about Buffy. I don't feel I know the rest of the characters well enough to write them in a believable way. I may not even be able to write Spike and Dawn believably, but please review and tell me how I'm doing.  
  
Also, this story takes place somewhere around what was happening in late Season 5 to early Season 6, but I kinda cut the Spike/Buffy stuff in Season 6 short and twisted it around a lot.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ranae woke to the sound of a familiar voice. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the thundering drum beats, searing guitar riffs, and heavy bass lines that accompanied the voice were too much to ignore. She sat up in bed and glanced at her clock. 10:00 pm. She sighed and climbed out of bed. She walked to her closet, pulled off the over-sized Slipknot T- shirt she had slept in and reached for a black tank top with a sliver pentagram on the front. She pulled it on and searched in her dresser for pants. She finally found a baggy pair of black jeans and pulled them on.  
  
She exited her room and walked down the hall toward the room of the vampire she had sired a year ago, where Korn's "Embrace" was blaring. Ranae stopped in front of the room and savored the music for a moment before opening the door.  
  
"Kanika"  
  
No response.  
  
"KANIKA!" Ranae had to shout over the music.  
  
Kanika turned to the door then leapt from her bed to turn the volume on the stereo down.  
  
"Oh.hey," Kanika said sheepishly. "I wondered when you'd get up."  
  
"Yea, you did a wonderful job of waking me by the way." Ranae said, brushing her black hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, did I wake you?" sarcasm was clearly present in Kanika's tone. "So sorry."  
  
Ranae growled both in warning and in annoyance. Kanika laughed in response.  
  
"C'mon, I'm hungry." Ranae said leaving the room so Kanika could change her clothes.  
  
Kanika turned the stereo off and went to her closet. She found a pair of red pants and a black shirt with the Rancid logo in red. She ran her hands through her thick maroon-colored hair, trying to smooth it out and finally gave up on it. She still hadn't quite mastered fixing her hair without a mirror.  
  
She ran down the stairs to meet Ranae who had lit a cigarette, I sign that she was getting impatient waiting for Kanika to get ready. Kanika quickly stole one from Ranae's pack just as she was putting it in her pocket.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kanika smirked as she lit the cigarette and bounded out the door. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"You know what we should do?" Kanika inquired playfully, knowing it upset Ranae when she asked questions like that.  
  
Ranae glared at Kanika for a moment and gave her a look to continue, but Kanika didn't speak again. She wanted a verbal answer.  
  
".What?"  
  
"We should go to that club.you know."  
  
Ranae gave a look of serious irritation but tried to stay calm. She knew Kanika was trying to set her off. "Thank you for the specifics."  
  
Kanika laughed. "You know that club.it's kinda close to that tattoo shop?"  
  
"That new one?"  
  
"Yea! We should go there."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yea. Why not?"  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not exactly in the mood for clubbing tonight. I just want to eat and get back home. Maybe listen to that new AFI cd you got." Ranae's voice faded away at the pout on Kanika's face.  
  
"Please?" Kanika pleaded.  
  
Ranae was silent for a moment before finally giving in. "Fine."  
  
Kanika smiled triumphantly.  
  
Ranae's gaze shifted to a couple disappearing into an alley across the street. She nudged Kanika and moved swiftly across the street. Kanika followed at a slower pace, not quite as eager for food. Ranae was behind the girl in seconds. She effortlessly snapped her neck and threw her to Kanika who drained her blood quickly. The man put up a little bit of a fight, but Ranae was feeding within minutes.  
  
After she finished, Ranae was still a bit hungry, but she figured she could hold on until they got to this club. She let Kanika lead the way there. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
While Ranae sat at the bar, downing drinks, Kanika was out dancing to the irritating techno music throbbing from the club's speakers, mingling with all the humans in the club. Sometimes Ranae thought Kanika missed being mortal, just the way she acted all the time. Ranae always talked of humans like she had forgotten that she was one once, Kanika, though, hardly ever said anything negative of them, even though she never really said anything positive of them either.  
  
Ranae scanned the crowd, looking for a good meal, or maybe another vampire. That was when she saw him. Sitting in dark corner, he would have almost blended in completely if not for his bleach-blond hair. Ranae bowed her head and closed her eyes momentarily, contemplating whether she should go talk to him. It had been almost two years since she'd last seen Spike, but she finally decided she wasn't in the mood to deal with the vampire, and that it would be best to just leave it alone anyway. She swallowed the last of her drink and faced the sea of people to find Kanika so they could leave. She took one last look at the corner, Spike was gone. She immediately felt him behind her. She turned to face him.  
  
Spike smirked. "Hello, luv. Been a while, hasn' it?"  
  
"I'm really not in the mood, Spike." Ranae turned to find Kanika.  
  
Spike grabbed her arm. "Is that all you're going to say to me?"  
  
Ranae sighed. "Why are you here, Spike?"  
  
Spike grinned again. "I killed the slayer," Spike waited for her reaction then added, "For you."  
  
Ranae looked thoughtful for a moment, and tried to find her voice. "What do you mean, for me?"  
  
"Well, it's what you wanted isn't it?"  
  
"It's great that you killed another Slayer, Spike, but I never said that was what I wanted." Ranae saw Kanika out of the corner of her eye and turned to walk to her. Spike grabbed her again but before he could say anything Ranae added, "We'll finish this later." She jerked out of his grip and called for Kanika before she could get away again.  
  
Ranae finally caught up with Kanika.  
  
"We're leaving." Ranae said forcefully enough that Kanika didn't argue. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
It was about an hour until dawn by the time Ranae and Kanika finally got home. Ranae went straight to sleep, and surprisingly, Kanika did the same. Kanika usually stayed up a little after Ranae went to sleep.  
  
The next night Ranae got up before Kanika, again a surprise. Ranae sat in front of the TV and turned on the DVD player. She would many times just turn it on and watch whatever had been left in the player previously. She hit play and smiled when she saw that the last movie Kanika had watched was The Crow. Ranae would have never picked it herself, even though it was one of her favorites. She hardly watched it anymore, since she knew all the dialogue and the order of all the scenes. Soon after the movie had started Kanika came down the stairs, hearing the sounds of the movie.  
  
20 minutes into the movie, there came a knock on the door. Ranae got up to answer the door, already knowing who it was. Kanika paused the movie and followed Ranae in curiosity.  
  
Ranae opened the door, and as expected saw Spike there. She felt happier to see him tonight than she had the previous night. Since she left Spike almost two years ago she had wished that somehow she'd be with him again. She had regretted what she said to him the night before, but she was reacting out of shock. He was the last person she expected to see.  
  
"So, are you going to let me finish?" Spike asked.  
  
Kanika looked bewildered. "Ranae, who is this?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Ranae said as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "Ok, finish. Explain to me why you killed the Slayer."  
  
Spike didn't respond immediately, and his expressions changed when he did start talking. His tone was lacking its usual confidence, and was replaced by sincerity. "When you left you said it was because I loved Buffy too much..."  
  
Ranae nodded.  
  
".I figured the only way I could stop loving her was to make it so I could never be with her."  
  
Ranae nodded again, "So this is why you killed her."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
Ranae thought about this for a moment. He was right. He really had killed the Slayer for her. So he could be with her again. Ranae wanted to let him back into her life right then, but she felt like it would be weird, suddenly having him back like that.  
  
Spike could see that Ranae was thinking heavily about what he had just said. He wondered why she hadn't said anything yet. What did she want from him? What did he have to do for her to let him be with her again?  
  
At last Ranae spoke, "C'mon, Kanika's probably wondering what this is all about."  
  
Spike followed Ranae into the house. He didn't move any farther than the wall across from the door, not knowing if he was quite welcome yet. Ranae noticed this gesture as out of place for Spike and realized that he really was trying not to screw this up with her. Both vampires remained silent for a moment, and Ranae noticed that Kanika had gone upstairs.  
  
Spike couldn't take the tension anymore, he suddenly moved to Ranae's side and kissed her. He realized he was probably going to blow everything he could have had with her by doing this, seeing as, by the way she was acting so far, she couldn't handle having him back in her life right now. He was surprised when he felt her tongue in his mouth. Spike returned her action, but Ranae suddenly pulled away when she heard Kanika coming down the stairs.  
  
Kanika looked at Spike approvingly. "Oh, c'mon. I saw all that. You wanna explain this to me now?" 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry that this chapter's so short, but I'm just starting to recover from a writer's block, so if you also notice that the vibe of the fic is a little different, that's why.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
".You can't just stop loving someone by killing them!" Kanika said. After Spike left Ranae had told Kanika about their time together and what Spike had told her that night.  
  
"Well, I think what Spike had felt for Buffy wasn't much more than lust. Also, I think he just felt like he needed someone back then. It was hard for him to cope after Dru left," Ranae explained.  
  
"Well, still.don't you think that it's kinda weird, that after two years he suddenly shows up like this? And how did he find you anyway?"  
  
"He sired me, Kanika; he's always known where I am."  
  
".I still don't like this." Kanika said.  
  
Ranae just shook her head and got up from the couch. She walked up the stairs to her room, thinking about how fast the night had gone. She had gone out with Spike for a few hours; they had walked around town, mostly catching up on what the other had been doing.  
  
When Ranae reached her room she switched on her 3-cd changer and chose cd 1, then pressed "play". The changer was filled with 3 Tool cds, so it didn't really matter to her which one played. She grabbed a thick book off her desk, "The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe", and lay down on her bed to read. 


	7. Chapter six

Chapter Six  
  
The next afternoon Kanika was awoken by the sound of the front door slamming and voices speaking urgently. She got up and checked Ranae's room. She wasn't there. Kanika wondered why she could be up, seeing as it was only about 2:00 in the afternoon. Kanika wandered downstairs to see Ranae sitting in the living room with Spike.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kanika.  
  
Ranae sighed and looked at Spike disapprovingly. "The new slayer's after Spike."  
  
"What?! The new slayer? Why?"  
  
"Seems that the new slayer is Buffy's sister." Ranae looked at Spike again.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that. I can take care of her.she just surprised me is all. It's not so easy to fight slayers in the daylight, you know," Spike snapped defensively.  
  
"Whatever," Ranae replied, "Does she know that you're here?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I was busy trying to get away, I don't if she followed me or not."  
  
Ranae groaned loudly.  
  
"Well, if she did follow Spike, we should find out pretty soon, huh?" Kanika interrupted.  
  
"You're not helping this, Kanika." Ranae said.  
  
"Sorry." Kanika replied, not really meaning it. She wondered why Ranae was so uptight since Spike came into town.  
  
"Ok, Spike, I guess you'll have to stay here for the time being," Ranae looked around the house, wondering if letting Spike stay here was really the best thing, seeing as how the Slayer would probably find him soon. Ranae sighed again and put her head in her hands "I can't believe this."  
  
"I'm telling you, it's not that bad, luv. I'll only need to stay here 'til sunset. Then I'll be out of here and looking for the slayer." Spike said. Ranae didn't reply, so Spike figured he owed her an apology. "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."  
  
"No, it's not that Spike, I just can't help worrying about this slayer. I mean, are you sure that you can handle this?"  
  
Spike was taken aback by this. He raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't think I can handle this? Dawn's been the slayer for less than 3 months and worried that I can't handle her?"  
  
"Well, she grew up around Buffy. Wouldn't she have had some training before becoming the slayer?"  
  
"No-" Spike started, but Ranae cut him off.  
  
"AND, there's always a possibility of surprise, Spike, I mean, you never know."  
  
"Listen, I can handle her, ok? Just, stop worrying about me"  
  
Ranae grumbled. "At least let me come with you. It may not only be the slayer, there could be others, Buffy's friends."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"Just let me come, Spike. I have to do something, you just came back, and I'm worried that I might lose you again."  
  
Spike smiled and took a step closer to Ranae. "Nothing's going to happen to me."  
  
"I'm still coming with you." Ranae said.  
  
"Ok." Spike agreed.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Kanika called from the stairs. 


End file.
